Kay-Droma (character)
Kay-Droma - DeSun Guild Leader Kay-Droma is a Human Medic character, on the Europe-Chimaera server. Playing the game over 36 months, he has some experience of CU, but never began PvP till the early days of NGE. GCW RANK: Rebel General. Number of PvP kills: 25000+ Number of badges: Approx 135. Kay Is currently unsubcribed to SWG. Rumours of DeSun's return to full strength on an English-PvP server in SW:TOR, is unconfirmed. Modern Day Currently a strong Rebel pvper, Kay-Droma now leads the guild DeSun (PA), arguably the best Rebel PvP guild on the server. Leadership was taken over from Banther on Thursday, February 28, 2008, after Kay-Droma had been in the guild over a year. As a known tactician, he often keeps a lot of his plans to himself and his guild right up until they are needed, causing the enemy great confusion and loss as to what is going on! Kay strives to increase his pvp ability and the strength of DeSun as a whole. DeSun are a guild interested in Strong Rebel PvPers, with VoIP access and a truly confident approach to their pvp skills. Rumoured to have more than 8 +35 statted suits at his disposal, Kay enjoys extreme changes in his PvP style in order to find the perfect way to play his game. Young Kay's ego had no bounds, something which the maturity, challenge and wisdom of leadership had humbled and sculpted. It is said DeSun still lives on, 4 years after Kay was given leadership. The same faces are there, inseparable through the past. Extract from Kay-Droma's in game biography DeSun, Second to None. You think you are the right person for DeSun? Don't be afraid to contact me. We are looking for intelligent, composed individuals who will help us achieve our goals. RIP LordCorvinus "This is my weapon, there are many like it, but this one is mine. Without my weapon, I am nothing. Without me, my weapon is nothing." "Sir, We are completely surrounded!!" "Good, we can attack from any direction." Server first 15mins after chapter 7 first opened. DeSun first at every instance. First to complete ISD 10 times, first to complete all 4 instance runs 10 times. Married to Viper-Can :D Guild Games Winners '07 Be the best, be DeSun. Thank you. 10,000th kill :- 2 September '07 :- Syba D-arc 15,000th kill :- 22 December '07 :- Maximino LeGenD History The first days Below is an extract from Kay's SWG story, from guild forums desun.freeforums.org "Can't remember when my char was created. My get vet is 1012. Kay-Droma was not my first character. I brought the ROTW trio pack, can't remember what its called - but I got kashyyyk with it. This got me a barc deed. I had a character on Corbantis called Kay-Qel Droma. However, my friend who I knew irl who was also playing with me, chose Europe-chimaera. This means one of us had to drop our precious barc to join the other. I dropped mine and created the character Kay-Droma." "When I wasn't killing things back then, I had a mission, which was start a player city. I was about level 20 odd, pistols and a bit smuggler, full artisan and a large chunk of architect. I built all the houses BY HAND. If everyone is knowledgeable in wall modules - they will sympathise. As I did this, I built around 10 tat houses for the city, and built my way to Tatooine city hall. I used some of the money my friend sold his barc for, which was a reasonable 2.5mill." - Kay-Droma's first experiences of SWG Kay's Player City The city is currently named 'DeSun Capital', however it was around long before Kay joined Desert Sun. The beginning of the city of Destiny began around 2 years ago. The city was built in name of the guild, which Kay-Droma joint lead 'Destiny'. The city was built more as a rudimentary attempt to grow, as an urban sprawl, rather than a well organised structure to it. The city is a part of Kay-Droma, not just the guilds he is in. After Destiny disbanded, Kay-Droma joined Flame, and the city was changed to 'Flames of Destiny', as a city for this guild. After Flame folded, as well, the city finally became 'DeSun Capital', its true and final Destiny, when Kay joined The Order of the Desert Sun. The city has seen many fights, dueling events, guild 'roleplay' events, and crafting successes. A hidden unseen part of DeSun resided within these walls, our statted suit operations. It was DeSun policy to fully gear every member with the best items. All inclusive to the membership (free). During the playing of SWG, DeSun legendary medic LordCorvinus died of cancer. The city name was changed to 'In memory of Corvinus', as a tribute, with the second DeSun city changed to 'LordC's Legacy', as well. After a memoriam to LordCorvinus was placed in the city, the name was changed back to DeSun Capital about 4 months later. The city 'LordC's legacy' remains. Contact desun.freeforums.org - Kay-Droma (send a PM) www.desunguild.com - Kay (send a PM) swg.station.Sony.com/forums - Kay-Droma (send a PM) IG: Europe-Chimaera.Kay-Droma (In game mail) MSN + Xfire: On request. Category:Player characters